happines after the sadness
by vvvdarkangelvvv
Summary: dito nalang ako parang mas masaya dito SASUSAKU


Happiness after the Sadness

**Happiness after the Sadness**

I don't own naruto

Sasusaku

* * *

Papaalis na si Sasuke para sumama kay Orochimaru at na daanan nya si Sakura

"Sasuke aalis ka na ba? Sabi ni Sakura habang nag sisimula nang umiyak

"oo at wag mo na akong pigilan" sagot naman ni Sasuke

"sige paalam lagi mo sanang tandaan na mahal kita" at tuluyan ng umiyak si Sakura sa harap ni Sasuke

"sige paalam tandaan mo rin na babalik ako"sabi ni Sasuke 'para sayo' dag dag pa nya sa kanyang sarili 'paalam sakura mahal din kita' pag ka tapos ay tuluyan ng nag laho si Sasuke sa harap niSakura.

Halos mag damage umiyak si sakura pero umaasa syang babalik si Sasuke

**After 3 years**

nag disisyon si sasuke na bumalik kay sakura at si sakura naman ay isa ng magandang dalaga hindi mo makikita sa kanya ang lungkot ng nakaraan pero umaasa parin sya na babalik si sasuke at nag hihintay sya sa kanyang pag babalik.

"sakura sama ka naman sa gimik naming" sabi ni in okay sakura

"sige subukan ko kung makakasama ako"sagot naman nu sakura

"baket bz ka ba?"tanong naman ni tenten

"oo e ! alam mo naman" sabi ulit ni sakura

"baka naman tumanda ka na sa kaka trabaho mo,sige ka wala ng mag kakagusto sa iyo nyan!"paalala ni tenten

"sus inggit ka lang kasi si sakura maraming may crush sa kanya sayo konti lang!"pag aasar ni ino

"atlis kahit konti ay meron e sayo waLA"ganti naman ni tenten

"sige mauna na akomadami pa akong gagawin e"singit ni sakura sa dalawa

"soge ingatz " paalala ng dalawa

Pag ka tapos ng works ni sakura ay umuwi na sya ng bahay

"sakura may sasabihin ako sa….._**pak! "**_malutong na sapak ang sumalubong kay naruto

"di mo baa lam na may nag papahingang tao!!""tapos sisigaw ka" sabi ni sakura na inis na inis

"ano ba ang sasabihin mo?"kalmado narin si sakura ngaun

"bukas punta ka sa training ground ng team seven malala man mo kung ano sige pahinga ka na ulit babay!"at tumakbo na si naruto

Bigla naman nalungkot si sakura dahil na alala nya ang team 7 at si sasuke

**Kibabukasan sa training ground ng team 7**

"hoy naruto ano ba ang sasabihin mo?"sabi ni sakura

"hintayin natin si sir kakashi" sagot naman ni naruto

"e di ba lagi syang late?" inis na si sakura

"basta hintayin nalang natin sya"at biglang lumabas ang pinag uusapan ng dalawa

"_**Speaking of the guardian devil"**_nasabit ng dalawa

"ano na naman bang kagaguhan ang sasabihin mo naruto?" sabi ni kakashi habang binabasa ang libro nya.

"hoy lumabas ka na jan"at lumabas ang isang binata na nasa likod ng isang puno at ang pangalan nya ay uchiha sasuke!! Gulat na gula sina kakashi at sakura ,si sakura ay napaka saya dahil bumalik na ang kanyang pinaka mamahal na si uchiha sasukeat si kakashi naman ay nalaglag ang kanyang libro sa ilog.

"wha ang libro ko na hulog" sigaw ni kakashi

"Sir kakashi naman parang libro lang yan e"sabi ni naruto

At nag tawanan ang team 7

Sa isang iglap ay kumalat ang balita na si sasuke ay nag balik na!!

**Isang araw nag tratrainging ang team 7**

"sige mauna na ako"sabi ni naruto

"sige bye"sagot naman ng dalawa

At umalis na si naruto nag karoon ng nakabibinging katahimikan

"sasuke"sawakas pinutol na ni sakura ang katahimikan

"ano yun?" tanong ni sasuke

"aalis ka pa ba Ulit?"

"siguro" sagot naman ni sasuke at big lang nalungkot si sakura

"dito ka nalang"sabi ni sakura

"baket?"tanong ulit ni sasuke

"dahil…dahil mahal kita"halos umiyak si sakura

"tulad ng sinabi mo noon? Tanong ni sasuke

"higit pa doon"sagot naman ni sakura

"sige dito nalang ako parang mas masaya dito "at napangiti nito si sakura

"tara na sakura gabi na hatid na kita"yaya ni sasuke

"sige tara na"at muling bumalik ang saya ni sakura

**Nakarating na sila sa house ni sakura**

"Thank you sasuke"sabi ni sakura

"sakura diba mahal mo ako??"tanong ni sasuke

"um.. oo bakit?"sabi ni sakura

"mahal dn kita e kaya nga ako bumalik para sayo" pag tatapat nisasuke

"sasuke diba nag bibiro kalang?"tanong ni sakura

"hindi e! sakura pwede ba kitang maging nobya?tanong ni sasuke

"oo ba sige hanggang bukas nalang"

Papasok n asana si sakura ng bigla syang hilahin ni sasuke

"wala bang gud nyt kiss dyan?"tanong ni sasuke

At hinalikan ni sakura si sasuke sa pisngi at pumasok na si sakura sa kanyang bahay…

**The end…..**

* * *

**sana po na gustuhan nyo**

**At sorry po Kung mali mali ako**

**Di po akin ang naruto**

**vvvdarkangelvvv**


End file.
